


Picnics and kisses

by jesmacallans



Series: Avalance Social Media AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Second Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Ava asks Sara to be her girlfriend in a cheesy but sweet way.-This is a small one-shot for my Avalance Social Media AU! You can read it without having read my AU.(You can read my AU here: https://twitter.com/jesmacalIans/status/1080450697915781120)





	Picnics and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for my Avalance Social Media AU on Twitter. You can read this fic without having read my AU.  
> (If you want to read my AU, you can, here: https://twitter.com/jesmacalIans/status/1080450697915781120)

“Where are we going?” Sara asked confusedly. They were on the beach, admiring the beautiful sights when Ava grabbed her hand and started walking in a random direction. “Oh, you’ll see.” The other woman said. After a few minutes, Ava suddenly stopped and turned around with a small smile on her face. “Do you like it?” At first, Sara didn’t know what she was talking about but then she saw it. A blanket was laying on the sand, with an open picnic basket, candles and a bottle of wine on it.

"Wow." Sara was actually speechless. "Hold on." She said, walking back a few steps and then taking a photo off of it. "When did you even do this?" Sara asked. Ava shrugged, her smile slowly growing. She was glad Sara liked it so far. "Come on, let's enjoy this, shall we?" She said, sitting down on the blanket and patting the spot next to her.

After eating some of the food and drinking some of the wine, Sara found herself staring at the other woman, with admiration but also curiosity. "So, why did you do all of this?" She asked. Immediately, a red blush started to appear on Ava's cheeks. She cleared her throat whilst fidgeting nervously with her hands. "Well, um, I just thought it'd be nice." The taller woman said, her voice slightly higher than normal. Sara could tell her friend she was lying.

She put her hand on Ava's still fidgeting hands, in an attempt to calm her down. Of course, it worked. Ava looked at Sara with a fierce look in her eyes. "I like you, Sara. Like more than a friend. I've gotten to know you so much more these past few months and my feelings for you have grown. I really hope you like me back too because if not, it'd be really awkward. Anyways, I like you so much, you make me happier than I've ever been in a while. You are extraordinary, Lance. And I'd like for you to be my girlfriend." She said with a nervous smile.

"Wait." Ava leaned over and grabbed the white box that was laying near the picnic basket. "Open this." She said before giving the box to Sara. The latter opened it as quickly as she could. Before her were a lot of donuts, with the words "will you be my girlfriend?" written on it. The smaller woman chuckled before putting the box back down. She leaned closer to Ava and kissed her. It was a soft, chaste kiss. Sara leaned back slightly, grinning at the other blonde's face. Her eyes were still closed, as if she was savoring the moment.

Sara quickly kissed the tip of her nose before moving back more. "Of course I will, Sharpie." Ava immediately opened her eyes, looking at Sara with a huge grin on her face. "If you keep going like that I'll break up with you, jerk." She said. But they both knew she wasn't being serious. They laughed before leaning in again, kissing eachother once more.


End file.
